The Choice Game
by devious-heartless
Summary: In love there are many choices. And even more regrets. So who would you choose? The one who had given up everything for you, or the one who had been waiting for you a long time?


**A.N.: Whew, it's been a loooonng time since I last posted/updated a story. Technically, I'm not even supposed to be online now, but I really wanted to post this now!**

**Somewhat Akane x Daichi x Najika. Forgive me for wrong spellings.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kitchen Princess is not mine.**

* * *

><p>The room was bathed in light with just the perfect touches of shadows everywhere. The modern-like room made Daichi retake in the scene again, wherein he only went in for business to be conducted with his father. <em>Ironic,<em> he thought._ Considering the fact we live in Japan, but he still chooses to design our home American style._ The air smelled of expensive perfume and sweet chocolates. He stood in front of his father's desk and patiently waited for his next task.

"Daichi," a voice said.

"Yes…Father?" he replied.

He didn't bother to look up from his papers as he spoke back to Daichi.

"You know that your fiancée, or Akane-chan as you call her, will be arriving today from London correct?"

"Yes father." he knew this was the regular routine. It was just another thing to endure.

"You will pick her up from the airport, and then have lunch with her."

He knew that this was the basic routine. He had to remind himself from complaining. This had to happen every time his "fiancée" came over to Japan.

"And then you will go to Hokkaido."

"Yes and then I will go to Hokkai—Um, what father?" he asked again. This wasn't usual. After lunch, they'd go window shopping and probably visit a 5 star hotel for dinner that evening.

"You will proceed to Hokkaido, directly after lunch." His father replied.

"Yes father…but why?"

His father still refused to look up from his papers.

"You know that Seika Academy will open a cooking school soon don't you?"

He refused to let Daisuke reply and continued on with his sentences.

"We will need an excellent teacher for our students. I will be expecting someone who will be able to teach them, only the finest of techniques, as everyone expects of us. I have heard that a girl from Hokkaido possesses this…ability to cook excellently or so the rumours say. I want you to investigate on the matter Daisuke. The cooking school may or may not open soon due to the lack of teachers that I require."

Sighing, he finally put his papers down and stared at Daichi directly in the eyes.

"All this understood Daichi?"

"…Yes…..Father."

The clock was left ticking in the background making the world seem to go around…

* * *

><p>"Najika-chan! Wake up already!"<p>

Pushing the 18 year old off the bed, the kids began shrieking as soon as they saw the blankets move toward them, in a ghostly like motion.

"RAH!"

"AAH!"

All the kids scrambled out of the room, as Najika peeked from under the blankets.

"Those silly kids," she laughed shaking her head.

Stretching up, she decided to fold her sheets and get to work. As she folded the sheets, she looked out of the window to see a blue sky, gently covered in clouds. The sun shone bright and true which meant it was another good day for the plants.

Glancing at the small clock, she saw the lights that bounced off from the glass. The reflected light looked pretty as it seemed to dance around the walls of her room.

It was 8 am. Time for breakfast.

* * *

><p>At the airport, a limousine pulled over. Out from it came a pretty girl of around 18, dressed in the latest chic fashion. She wore sunglasses to cover her amazing brown eyes. Her raven-black hair flowed behind her, almost like it was swishing to the wind with its own will.<p>

Walking as fast her high heels could carry her, she accompanied her faithful companion, Yuri, as they walked towards the gate.

They nearly made it until someone called out:

"Oh my god, is that Akane Kishida!"

As soon as the crowd began to form, the twosome ran as fast as they could in the gates. They barely made it as one photographer snapped a picture of her.

"Geez…why can't the paparazzi just leave me alone?" she complained.

"You are the one of the models of _Strawberry_." Yuri replied slowly. "Also, you are engaged to Daichi, the son of the famous director of Seika Acad—"

She almost received a slap in the face. Feeling her heart to make sure it was still working, she looked up to see the angry eyes of Akane.

"You will never speak of him simply like that. Idiot."

"Y-Yes ma'am. I-I won't."

"Good. Carry my handbag will you?" she said tossing the tiny bag to Yuri.

The rest of the walk remained silent. Only the heels clicking against the floor could be heard. In the distance they both heard the announcer speak.

"Flight to Tokyo, Japan leaves in an hour. To all passengers please proceed to your respective planes…"

* * *

><p>Although these three were unaware of it, all these events happened at exactly the same time, at different locations around the world. And with that, their events were ready to unfold.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Surprisingly, this was somewhat inspired from Ibong Adarna, a epic I learned in class.<strong>

**Review please? Constructive criticism would help.**


End file.
